hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
California Dreaming
California Dreaming is the lead single from the band's fifth studio album, V. It was released on July 24, 2017. Background In this article by Scene for Dummies, J-Dog talks about the track: “It dissects both sides of California. You've got the glitz, glamor, sun, and surf. Then, you've got the super fucked side of people not being able to afford rent, celebrities being assholes, and that fake facade. We wanted to do a heavy song with a Red Hot Chili Peppers-esque chorus. It’s an old-school vibe explored in a new way.” In an interview with Loudwire, Johnny 3 Tears talks about the song: "I think for all of us, my whole life has been defined on some level by some of these things. Me and J Dog, we grew up on Highland and Franklin, which is about three blocks above Hollywood Boulevard and the center of Hollywood. Now this area is unrecognizable now. We wrote part of the verse track, it's like this used to be our city and now, it certainly isn't. We always kind of felt that we're the outsiders now. And there's a huge aspect of that in that song where we grew up here, but this belongs more to other people than to us. I think that's a big message in the song. The interpretation of what California and what Hollywood is, you see the polarization now and the disconnect from the world of entertainment to reality and I think that disconnection is growing bigger and bigger every day and you see that especially in politics and these sorts of things. Not to get into those things, but there's a separation between Hollywood and reality is growing more and more. We've already written songs based on this subject. It's odd enough because it still is a sticking point to me enough to go, "Hey, we need to write another song about this." Or it inspires me or us to go down that road again. We'll see how this whole thing develops. And I love L.A. and I love California, I love these places that I grew up. Obviously, there's a huge sense of nostalgia. To be completely honest though, the majority, I don't even recognize anymore." Music video The music video of the song was released on July 24, 2017, and was directed by Brian Cox. Reception It peaked at #46 on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart and #21 on the Rock Digital Song Sales chart. Lyrics Like a sinkhole, like a sinkhole Stars aren’t born, they’re fucking made up in a dice roll What does it show, what does it show? C-c-cut off all the tethers to your lost soul Think about a time on a dotted line Venice Beach, cutthroats to the shoreline It ain't a fucking crime for taking back what's mine Los Angeles, we on the front line Click-click-boom, let 'em fall Lining 'em up with the semi-matic auto Hear the call, hear the call? Hop in the whip to dipping straight then I'm out though When I do it like this With a wiffle ball bat Surf's up, bitches, and it's like that Hollywood coming to attack I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming Armageddon now, Armageddon now Coked out skeletons come back down Break 'em down, gotta break 'em down Broke down Ford lights sing so loud The greatest story ever told, the greatest life ever known Dead men walking audition for the big show It's biblical; so, so cynical In the land of make-believe, the situation's critical Sink into the ocean like some martyrs at our pinnacle Yeah, it's just a vision but the waves are fucking literal As above, so below You wanna go to heaven but you sold your soul Dying young, I'm growing cold Cut yourself apart so you don't grow old We're living in denial but we're doing it in style Out here in California, it's a trial by fire I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming I can feel the tension hidden in the question Underneath the dreams I hold I can see rejection in my own reflection I can feel my dreams grow cold (Dreams grow cold!) I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming In California... (In California we're dreaming) In California we're dreaming (In California we're dreaming) In California... Background vocals *The MUSYCA Children's Choir sings "In California we're dreaming" behind Danny every time he says it. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, guitar *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - bass, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Liam Clinger - additional vocals *Oliver Clinger - additional vocals *Brian Gardner - mastering *Sean Gould - production *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant *MUSYCA Children's Choir - additional vocals Trivia *Da Kurlzz helped write this song before leaving the band. *This is the second song to feature a children's choir as vocalists. The first was Young. *Johnny's daughter, Ava; Danny's daughter, Scarlett; and Charlie's brother, Jake can be seen in the music video. *Shady Fizz can also be seen in the video. *Whenever this song is performed live J-Dog screams “dreams grow cold” with Danny. *The MUSYCA Children’s Choir’s vocals were recorded at Clear Lake Studios, Burbank, CA. Category:Songs Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics Category:V Category:Songs played live Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:All five Category:Explicit Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Da Kurlzz